freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Levels (FNAF:SL)
Night 1= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 1 (disambiguation). Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Like all previous games, this night serves as an introductory night; it acquaints the player with three rooms: The Elevator, the Primary Control Module, and the Circus Control. The equivalent of Phone Guy in Sister Location is HandUnit, an AI designed to teach the technician about his job. Like Night 1 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are no animatronics active on this night. There is also no 12 AM to 6 AM sequence for this or any other night (excluding Night 5, if the player manages to enter the Private Room), allowing the player to run around the three specific rooms as long as they complete their job. Dialogue Before the night begins, a girl exclaims: The player starts the night riding down in the Elevator during his shift, with the HandUnit speaking over. After some time, the player will be asked to enter their name into a keypad that pops up from the bottom of the screen. It should be noted that no matter what the player enters into the keypad, the technician will be named "Eggs Benedict". When the Elevator stops, HandUnit instructs the player by saying: The player is now assigned to go into the vent towards the Primary Control Module, where HandUnit speaks more fully into the history of the place. The player will now be introduced to the starting room of the game, also known as the Primary Control Module. They will be now be required to check in on Ballora and Funtime Foxy using the light switches on either side of the room before heading to the Circus Gallery. The player is now permitted to turn on the lights in Ballora Gallery, where they will notice that Ballora has supposedly gone missing from her stage. Should the player follow HandUnit's instructions, there will be spastic lights coming from the Ballora Gallery along with a distinct electrocution sound. Checking the lights as per instructions will show Ballora now situated onstage in proper working order. The player will now be permitted to check on Funtime Foxy by switching on the lights in Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy is nowhere to be seen. Should the player follow instructions before checking the lights again, they will get no response from Funtime Foxy's part, and the stage will remain empty. Checking the lights a second time after administering another shock will show Funtime Foxy onstage with seemingly nothing out of the ordinary. The player will now be redirected to the Circus Gallery by crawling through another vent, where they will be required to check on Circus Baby. Checking the lights in Circus Gallery will show a supposedly empty room with nothing to be seen in front of the lights as before. Should the player administer a shock, they will get no response from Circus Baby, and the room will remain empty. Administering another shock to the room will reveal nothing as detailed above. However, HandUnit will state that Circus Baby is now present as opposed to the player's view of the room. The player is then permitted to crawl back through the Circus Gallery vent before ending their shift for the night. Strategies There are no specific jobs that will require playing with the animatronics aside from the checking on their stage. This night, however, is more an introduction, as it explains the various mechanics to help with the next night. The Immortal and The Restless - Episode 1 After each night (with the exception of Night 3), the player watches a TV show about a vampire, Vlad, and his human wife, Clara, who has recently given birth to a child. Vlad says the baby isn't his, despite the several similarities of the two. Narrator: Another day, another dramatic entry in the lives of Vlad and his distressed mistress! Where will they go? What will they do? All of that and more happening now! Vlad: Clara, I tell you, the baby isn't mine! Clara: Count, I tell you that it is! You're the only vampire I've ever loved! And the baby turns his bottles into powdered milk. Vlad: That doesn't mean anything. Clara: He sleeps on the ceiling fan! Vlad: Upright, or upside down? Clara: What does it matter? You NEED to be part of your son's life! Vlad: I'm an old man, Clara! I can't be a father! Clara: Well, then, at least pay your child support, you deadbeat! Narrator: Will Vlad and his distressed mistress find common ground? Tune in next time! Trivia *It is unknown how Ballora's controlled shock affects the Minireenas. *It is unknown how Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby can fight the controlled shock. *The reason Circus Baby is not seen in Circus Gallery is likely due to the fact that a few lights are out. Therefore, only HandUnit can tell whether she is in her place or not. *When crawling through the vent before ending the night, some metal clings and clangs are heard. Most people believe that it was an animatronic chasing Eggs Benedict. **This, however, is not true, since the player can stay still without getting jumpscared, resulting in a game over. *The title of The Immortal and The Restless is a parody of The Young and the Restless, which both bear a similar plot. *Vlad is an obvious parody of Count Dracula. *According to the show's animator, Neko Pikarcik-Tellez, the show was originally called by Scott Cawthon, "I Love Vlad". That is until Neko suggested the show's name, and "All My Undead" as parodies for existing soap operas. Neko suggested the show's name, and "All My Undead" as parodies for existing soap operas. |-|Night 2= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 2 (disambiguation). Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Job Description The player's job for the night requests to check on Circus Baby. However, issues arise when the controlled shock system goes down and HandUnit must restart the system. With the power out, the player must hide under the desk from a Bidybab until the power comes back on. Then HandUnit will alert them that it could not restart the system and that it must be restarted manually from the Breaker Room on the other side of Ballora Gallery. Upon successfully restarting the system, the player's shift will be complete. Like the previous night, the girl exclaims: The HandUnit now explains of different voices. Because the keypad is glitchy, it will always autocorrect it to Angsty Teen. Strategy Circus Gallery For the first part of the night, the player must climb under the desk and block the opening with a metal sheet. Once the sheet starts opening, they must simply hold the right side of the metal sheet keeping the Bidybab out. They should not try to drag it and should instead just follow the spot marked in the beginning of the segment. After closing the sheet twice, Baby will give the player some advice and then the player will be instructed to report to Ballora Gallery. Ballora Gallery Baby tells the player they must move slowly in the Ballora Gallery. However, the player is allowed to run so long as they stop moving when Ballora's music gets louder. Continuing this process will allow the player to reach the Breaker Room unharmed. Breaker Room Funtime Freddy is breathing down the player's neck at all times during this segment. Opening the Break Panel will increase Freddy's approach and attempting to restart anything will put danger up to the red. The key here is to partially restart a part of the system, exit out of the panel view, and play an audio clip with spacebar. Once the danger meter reaches green and Freddy is back on his stage, reopen the panel and repeat. Each system can be done in two parts using this method. Upon completion, the player may freely go back through Ballora Gallery and finish the night. Trivia *If one looks closely at the monitor showing the layout for the entire establishment, they can see that the monitor shows the layout of what appears to be the house from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the house from the Minigames (FNaF4) in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and the Hallway. *There is a bug that occurs when sometimes after the player survives Bidybab, the night won't continue with Baby telling the player to go slowly through the Ballora Gallery, forcing the player to restart the game or exit the game. **This has been fixed in version 1.02. *Speeding up the garble that occurs after shocking Ballora by 300% reveals that it is actually someone saying the following: "Argumentative. Standards. Elevation. Passive. Heights." *Even if the player were to run through Ballora Gallery, and only stop moving when hearing Ballora's music, HandUnit would still say the player is taking a long time, despite going faster than you're actually supposed to. |-|Night 3= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 3 (disambiguation). Night 3 is the third playable night in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Job Description On Night 3, the player is tasked with performing maintenance on Funtime Freddy. This task involves avoiding Funtime Foxy whilst crossing Funtime Auditorium, opening Freddy to retrieve a power module, and playing a game of pseudo-hide-and-seek with his Bonnie hand puppet to retrieve a second power module. Strategy Funtime Auditorium Funtime Foxy is motion activated. The player needs to walk intermittently to avoid getting attacked. The beacon can be used to drive off Foxy's approach, similar to the flashlight in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, by flashing it at Funtime Foxy several times until it disappears. Continue to do this to cross the room. Parts & Service HandUnit will direct the player in how to open Funtime Freddy up by clicking a series of buttons on his face. The real challenge comes when retrieving the power module from the button on the Bonnie handpuppet as it disappears off of Freddy's hand upon getting the first. The easiest way to catch him is to keep him moving around until he reaches Freddy's right shoulder. The player should be careful moving the light over this area and slowly pan to check for Bonnie using just the edge of the light. Wait for Bonnie to slowly rise out from behind Freddy until his button is visible. The player must then quickly click Bonnie's button to finish the challenge. Funtime Auditorium may be crossed in a normal manner, but Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player near the exit and immediately start Night 4. Trivia * Yenndo can be seen in the Auditorium as a rare hallucination. |-|Night 4= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 4 (disambiguation). Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Rather than starting in the Elevator, the player starts inside a springlock suit, aimed to keep the springs wound while fending off the Minireenas. Job Description After Baby opens the faceplates, the ten springlocks will begin to unwind and the night's challenge will begin. The player must click and hold each springlock to wind them back up as far as the 12 o'clock position. A warning light will begin to flash on a springlock should it pass the 6 o'clock position. At the same time, Minireenas will climb up either side of the suit and must be shaken off using the A and D keys. Each shake will result in the springlocks unwinding by an amount, so shaking must be done sparingly. Other Minireenas will begin climbing into the suit from the middle as the night goes on. However, these are harmless and only serve as a reason for the springlocks to unwind faster. The player must keep this process up for a total of three real-time minutes to survive the night. Failing to shake off a Minireena from the side or allowing a springlock to make a full circle back to 12 o'clock will result in a Minireena jumpscare. Strategy It is highly suggested that before beginning the challenge, the player sets an external three-minute timer to track how close to the end of the night they are, starting it as soon as the springlocks activate. Begin the challenge by winding a springlock, preferably a corner one, all the way and continue winding the rest in a clockwise or counterclockwise fashion. The player should continue in this order to the best of their ability as the night progresses. Once Minireenas begin to climb up, wait until one is on each side before shaking them off. This optimizes the player's shakes which will help stave off springlock failure. On occasion, the player may only have one Minireena on them or may fail to shake both off at once so they must stay aware. As the night progresses, Minireenas will begin climbing inside the suit, which will speed up the springlocks. However, the strategy remains the same. Once two minutes pass, it begins getting difficult to keep the springlocks completely wound, so the player will have to abandon full winds, opting instead to wind back to a further point. However, the player should never shake if a springlock is at the 9 o'clock position or less or else they risk a game over. When the player gets into the last 10 seconds, it is advised not to shake any more for the remainder of the night unless a Minireena is close to the top of their suit. At this point, the springlocks are very fast and focusing on keeping them wound is more beneficial, while shaking more than likely will cause a game over. The Immortal and the Restless * Narrator: As the moon rises, so also rises the tension between sworn lovers. * Vlad: Clara, it's not my baby. * Clara: Vlad, you suck. * Vlad: Wait, was that a vampire joke? That was sooo lame, Clara, like I've never heard that a million times. * Clara: Okay, well how's this, I'm taking the car! * Vlad: The joke's on you! It's a rental. * Clara: Well the joke's on you. I set the thermostat to 90 before I left. * Vlad: Good, I like it warm. * Clara: Good! Because I also set the house on fire! * Narrator: How will it all end? The passion! The tension! The intrigue! Tune in tomorrow for the exciting conclusion. Trivia *This is the only night in the entire series where the player does not start the night the normal way as intended. *It is unknown what character this springlock suit belongs to. However, it looks similar to the Puppet's face, as well as the Minireenas' faces (who themselves are similar to the Puppet). Some people even claim that it may belong to a redesigned version of Chica. **Scott Cawthon said during an interview that he would not be able to answer whose suit it is and it would have to remain a topic of discussion. **If one examines all of the Funtime animatronics, Funtime Chica seems to be the closest match, given how her face is divided, such at the thin pieces of metal that run under the eyes. However, even she is not a perfect match for the face plates seen on this night. *In the moblie version instead of tapping the springlocks the player can hold down the springlock and it will wind up faster. |-|Night 5= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 5 (disambiguation). Night 5 is the fifth night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The player, depending on their actions on previous nights, has to choose one way or another in order to obtain an ending. Job Description After entering the Primary Control Module, the player is assigned to perform maintenance on Circus Baby via Parts/Service which is reached via Funtime Auditorium again. After doing so, Baby will direct the player in how to retrieve a chip from her body and request they send her to the Scooping Room. There are two ways to complete this night, both with an ending. #Baby will redirect the player to the Funtime Auditorium, where they must reach the Scooping Room without dying. After reaching the Scooping Room, the ending of the game will play out. #If the player completes the Circus Baby Death Minigame properly - thereby obtaining the keycard from it - they will be able to enter the Private Room where they will face off against Ennard in the classic gameplay style of Five Nights at Freddy's of surviving until 6 AM by shutting Ennard out of the room with powered security doors while on a limited power supply. HandUnit Once again, the girl exclaims: The HandUnit now explains the final day of the week to the player. The monitor will autocorrect into "Exotic Butters" either way. After the player enters the Circus Control, the HandUnit will ask the player to perform their usual check on Ballora and Funtime Foxy. After turning on the lights, the player sees one of the technicians hanged in the Ballora Gallery, but HandUnit mistakes them for Ballora and asks the player to check on Funtime Foxy. After turning on the lights, the player sees the other technician also hanged in Funtime Auditorium, who is again mistaken for Funtime Foxy by HandUnit, who believes everything is in its normal condition. After the player makes it through Funtime Auditorium, the player is informed about what they are supposed to do in Parts & Service. The HandUnit will be cut off, and Baby's voice will activate. The player is then give instructions by Baby to "retrieve her". After entering the code, a hatch will open up and Baby will instruct the player to take the card inside. The player is then instructed to go send Baby to the scooping room and go back to Funtime Auditorium to be guided by her. Baby then gives the player directions to the scooping room. After entering the Scooping Room, the HandUnit interrupts the player and Baby. The HandUnit is cut off once more, and the player is informed of the true reason why they are there. The player is then hit by the scooper and killed. A cutscene is shown of the allegedly surviving player viewing themselves in a mirror, only for their eyes to open and reveal themselves as Ennard's, indicating that its plan succeeded. After the technician's death, the girl from the beginning exclaims once more: Strategies First, the player must reach Parts & Service through Funtime Auditorium. However, Funtime Foxy is not here this time, leaving crossing the room effortless. Once in Parts & Service the player must open a hatch on the side of Baby's head. Baby will recite a code (which is random for each attempt) and the player must enter each number within around two seconds of its recitation. Failing to do so will result in an attack by a maskless Ennard. Upon inputting the entire code successfully, the player must take a chip from Baby's left arm and send her off to the Scooping Room via a green button. Depending on the desired ending, the directions for the night diverge here. Real Ending Baby will direct the player safely through Funtime Auditorium to avoid the maskless Ennard and help them reach the Scooping Room. Baby's directions are as follows: #Go Forward #Stop #Go Forward and Left #Keep Going #Stop #Go Forward and Left #Stop #Go Forward #Stop and Stay Still #Go Forward The player will then proceed into the Scooping Room and the end of the game. The player is then subsequently killed by the Scooper, and used by Baby/Ennard as a suit to leave Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental. Fake Ending If the player obtained the Keycard, instead of following Baby's directions, they may turn right in Funtime Auditorium to find the door to the Private Room. Entering in here allows the player to face off with Ennard in classic Five Nights at Freddy's style. The player must survive until 6AM on limited power while keeping Ennard out using shutters on the doors on either side and the vent in front of them. Similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, sound cues will tell the player where Ennard's location is. So, using stereo headphones is highly recommended for this challenge. One of the sound cues will be various clips of Baby's voice speaking to the player, confused at their defiance. It is advised that the Monitor be used sparingly and briefly, as it drains the power quite rapidly. The key is to listen to the screeches on the ground, which indicate Ennard's movements and whereabouts. If the player runs out of power, their last chance of survival, just like the first game, is at 5AM, where all they can do is hope the clock hits 6AM before Ennard can jumpscare them. After 6AM, the player will return home, watching another episode of The Immortal and the Restless. After the program ends, Ennard will then be seen limping in front of the player, as the screen fades to black. The end credits will then roll. Instead of the red glitching "The End" screen, it'll be a stand-alone blue. The Immortal and The Restless - The Finale If the player completes the night in the Private Room, they will be awarded with the season finale of the show. Announcer: As the trees sway in the wind, so also do emotions sway between star-crossed lovers! Vlad: You burned down my house?! Clara: You call that a house? It was like a morgue in there. Vlad: I may be undead, but you're heartless. Clara: You need to see your son! Vlad: The baby isn't mine! Clara: He ate the cat! Vlad: Sounds like something he got from your side of the family! Clara: Well, then, I’m keeping the diamond ring. Vlad: The joke's on you! I found it in a kids meal! Clara: You bought a kids meal? Oh, Vlad! Vlad: Clara! Announcer: As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight, so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles. But what about the baby? What about the backed child support? Stay tuned next season for those answers, and more. Soon after the show ends, Ennard will be seen crawling from the right corner into the player's view, before the screen fades out. Trivia *This is the first time in which a protagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series canonically dies during main gameplay and potentially the first overall depending on the true identity of the protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' is the first and only game in the series to have exactly five nights on release. **A Custom Night has been released, however, making the game contain at least six nights overall. *The way Ennard walks around in the Private Room is similar to how Bonnie seemed to teleport into rooms in Five Nights at Freddy's. *The Private Room shares many game mechanics from all four of the previous Five Nights at Freddy's games. ** A room with powered security doors and limited energy. ** Three separate entrances including a vent. ** A single animatronic hunting the player but with different jumpscares. ** Listening for audio cues to determine whether or not the animatronic is by the door. ** And, of course, surviving until 6 AM - a trait shared by all games. *While in the Private Room, if the player types "1983" into the keypad, camera feeds of the Bedroom, Bed, and Hallway from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 will appear on the monitors on the desk. *Many believe that the Private Room is a separate night, due to the fact it carries the same 12 AM to 6 AM rule, the use of a camera, and the limited power. However, as the events of the Private Room lead to a possible non-canonical ending, this is not the case. *The names of the endings came from when brightening the "The End" screens. *The cutscene of Eggs Benedict after being scooped does not appear in the mobile version of the game. *Removing Baby from Parts & Service with mods reveals that Ennard is behind her. |-|Custom Night= :Not what you were looking for? see Custom Night (disambiguation). The Custom Night returns in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as a free update implemented on December 1, 2016. It is only unlocked after the player has beaten Ennard in the Private Room and earned all three stars. This night introduces five (technically) new animatronics: Bonnet, Lolbit, Electrobab, Yenndo, and a new version of the Minireenas. Scott has also deemed this update as non-canon, as it would ruin the events of the main game. Modes Like Five Nights at Freddy's 2, there are modes in which the player can pick and choose. Similar to the Custom Night on the mobile version of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player cannot change the A.I. levels of any animatronic manually and can only play a premade mode. There are ten modes in total, all of which have four difficulties to choose from: Easy, Normal, Hard, and Very Hard. Strategies Angry Ballet This preset is relatively simple. The player will need to listen to Ballora's music, and give the Minireenas a controlled shock to save oxygen. Several Minireena 2 may also block the player's view, making it difficult to see the monitor and close the doors. Freddy & Co. This preset is an excellent way to focus on getting used to avoiding Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Bonnet, and Yenndo's attacks before taking on the Golden Freddy preset. The key here is to keep an eye on Funtime Foxy, and make sure it doesn't leave its curtain (similar to Foxy from the first game), and listen for Funtime Freddy's commands. Bonnet may also walk around the Private Room. The player must click her nose before she crouches down and attacks. Yenndo can randomly appear standing in the Private Room. The player must look at the monitor to deter him (similar to Golden Freddy from the first game). Funtime Frenzy This preset is similar to Freddy & Co., with the exception of Bonnet, and the inclusion of Lolbit. The strategy remains the same, but the player must also watch the screens and check if Lolbit's face appears. If she does appear, the player must type LOL on the keypad or on the keyboard to deter her. Dolls, Attack! The power can go down quickly, thanks to Electrobab. To stop it, the player must shock it. The player must also shock the Minireenas to save oxygen, as well as listening to metallic banging. This indicates that Bidybab is entering the vent, and the player must shut the vent door. Bonnet can enter the room, so the player must be aware of her presence. Girls' Night The player must watch Funtime Foxy, but must also listen for Ballora's music, as well as Bidybab's vent sounds. Bonnet can enter the room, forcing the player to click her nose to avoid losing. Minireenas can also mess with the player's oxygen, so the player must shock them. This is a throwback to a preset from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Weirdos This preset requires a lot of awareness, since Yenndo, Bonnet, and Lolbit are active. The player must also shock Electrobab and Minireenas to save power and oxygen. Top Shelf This preset requires listening. The player must listen for Ballora's music and Funtime Freddy's commands. Funtime Foxy must also be observed. Yenndo and Bonnet can enter the room, which the player must be aware of. Bottom Shelf The player must become aware of Lolbit appearing on the screens, as well as listening for vent noises that indicate that Bidybab has entered the vent. Electrobab and the Minireenas need to get shocked to save power and oxygen. Cupcake Challenge This preset can be difficult, since most of the animatronics (with the exception of Yenndo, Bidybab, and Minireena 2) are active. This mode requires listening (like Top Shelf) and awareness (like Weirdos). Golden Freddy This is the most difficult preset in the game, as every animatronic is active. The tips can be explained in this video. This is a clear throwback to the most difficult preset in the second game. Cutscenes After beating modes on Very Hard, there will be one of seven canon cutscenes, played in order. They show Michael Afton decaying. #In the first cutscene, he looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. #In the second cutscene, everything is the same, just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. #In the third cutscene, his skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. #In the fourth cutscene, his skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. #In the fifth cutscene, he looks much more decrepit, with a strange glow in one eye. Everyone around him now looks very concerned. #In the sixth cutscene, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a glow in both of his eyes. He also acts more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much fewer people around him, and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. Trivia *The gameplay of this Custom Night has been confirmed by Scott Cawthon to be non-canon, as by this point (assuming it's the 7th night) the protagonist is already gone due to either of the endings happening beforehand. This seemingly means that all the animatronics introduced in this mode don't really exist, similarly to the Halloween Update animatronics in the fourth game. However, the cutscenes of the mode are canon. **However, on Reddit, Scott stated that the code "1983" for the easter egg is the canon year when Five Nights at Freddy's 4 takes place. *Circus Baby and Ennard are entirely absent from the Custom Night, as Ennard can't possibly be in the same place as the animatronics that make up its body, and Baby has a significant and pivotal role in the game, not being an enemy nor an ally. *Although the first Custom Night teaser shows Bon-Bon crawling in the vent, he is instead a part of Funtime Freddy's mechanics in the game. This sort of thing has happened several times throughout the series and this may be from an early idea during development. *Completing all modes with four stars will unlock a fourth and final star on the main menu. *With the stars from the modes, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location has the largest amount of stars with 44 in total. *Golden Freddy mode was locked when the update first released due to bugs. It was then released the next day, on December 2, 2016. **Scott then decided from player feedback that it should be slightly easier, so on December 4, 2016, he decreased the length of the night during the mode and gave the game a final cutscene revealing the main protagonist's identity if the mode is beaten. *Cupcake Challenge, Girls' Night, and Golden Freddy are nods to the second game's custom night, although that game's version of "Girls' Night" was instead called Ladies' Night, and Golden Freddy himself doesn't appear in this one (though Yenndo may be related). **As with the second game, Girls' Night implies Funtime Foxy to be a female, while the help tag calls it a male (along with the two HandUnit voices calling it opposite pronouns earlier in the game as well). ***This may be a reference to confusion in the second game where people were debating the gender of Mangle. **Cupcake Challenge on Hard also has the animatronics' A.I. set to 5, very much like the second game. *Strangely, unlike the main game, none of the animatronics aside from Bidybab open their faceplates during their Custom Night-unique jumpscares. *Minireena and Bonnet appear in seven Custom Night modes, making them the most common, while Bidybab has the least appearances, only being in four modes. *This is the only Custom Night (on PC) in which the player cannot change the A.I. without the use of the modes. *Counting all settings, there are a total of 40 A.I. level combinations. *Voices.com shows that the voice actor, PJ Heywood, revealed himself to be the voice of both William Afton and Michael Afton. *If one listens very closely in the first few seconds of Golden Freddy mode's OST, sirens can be heard. *If Funtime Freddy is active, he'll say, "Well, hello again! Are you ready for Round Two?" at the beginning of the night. **He always says this dependent on the mode he is active in. *All night modes are six minutes long. *It's possible that the name of the mode "Freddy & Co." could reference Fazbear Entertainment, the owning company of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Main Levels